


Resistance Elementary

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Evil Space Dads [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BB-8 is Poe's adopted child, Dad AU, Elementary School AU, F/M, Gen, Hux and Kylo are evil dads w a small child, M/M, Modern AU, Phasma is Finn's oldest foster sister, Principal!Leia, Rey is Luke's adopted daughter, TA!Rey, and the resistance is a school, artist!Kylo, businessman!Hux, gym teacher!Poe, retired CEO!Snoke, teacher!Finn, the first order is a bombs company
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Resistance is an elementary school and all the members are teachers with Leia Organa as the principal. Ben Solo ran away nine years before but the sudden enrollment halfway through the school year of a new kindergarten kid in Jessika's class may reveal where he went and what he's been up to. Rey and Poe are determined to find out and Finn is dragged along with them even if it means coming into contact with his family and old bosses again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> hi im Bubba and im back w another fic even though i have a ton but I have a few chapters done + this is pretty easy to write when im in the mood  
> Hope y'all enjoy the story it's cute but don't worry I will add ~angst~ soon  
> ALSO: this story kind of implies past mpreg but never outright mentions it and there's no flashbacks to it or anything so i dont feel the need to tag it so u can ignore that or maybe Kylo is trans??? i dunno ur explanation is my explanation just enjoy the story

**CHAPTER 1**

Rey spotted who was in the office as she and Finn approached it and grabbed her friend's arm, turning him around. She ducked down the first empty hall she saw. She didn't notice someone quickly hide by the stairwell. Finn cried out. "Rey!! What are you-?!" She covered his mouth with his hand in case they attracted attention.

"My cousin is in the office!" She hissed. Finn just looked confused. His expression clearly said 'what please elaborate' so she complied. "My cousin Ben, who disappeared when he was 21 nine years ago after a huge fight with my aunt and uncle! He ran off after being sponsored by Snoke, your old boss!"

She released her hand and allowed him to speak. "Before Snoke retired? Oh my god... Rey... That guy was nuts! Why would your cousin trust him?"

"My aunt said he was manipulated since he was young, like 15. Ben was really into art and history, but then at 15 he started to act really weird, all moody and violent. We all laughed and called him emo but he only got worse, and then he finally...left... after encouragement from Snoke and some weird 'boyfriend' he supposedly had. I haven't seen him in years." She peeked back at the office. It was definitely her cousin. He looked pretty much the same, only with his hair a bit longer, and a normal black hoodie instead of his old leather jacket.

The leather one had been sliced and bloodied last time she saw, he must have gotten rid of it. Someone was standing next to him, but she couldn't make out who they were or what they looked like, only that they had black clothes too. Her cousin was in the way. Maybe one of his friends? Snoke had shown him a group of other 'artists' a long time ago, he may have still been hanging out with them.

"Is it really him?" Finn asked, a bit skeptical.

"Yeah, it's Ben alright." She was absolutely positive. "Why is he here? Principal Leia and Uncle Han are out for the week..." Unless he didn't know that? She wasn't sure. And why would he show up at the elementary school his parents ran if he wanted to see them after all those years? It didn't make sense to her why he would be in the school.

Finn peeked too, and suggested, "Looks like he's talking to Ms. Kanata. Heh, maybe he's enrolling his kid. Isn't Jessika getting a new student today? Some special case kid."

Rey stared at him in horror. "No way! Ben would never have a kid! He's always hated children. Nothing would ever possess him to have nor adopt a child, certainly not a kindergarten age one!" His idea couldn't possibly be true if she knew her cousin. Rey was pretty sure she did.

"Who knows?" Finn shrugged. "He's been gone for nine years, right? Plenty of time to have a five or six year old. Maybe Snoke forced him to have a kid, could be Snoke's kid!"

"Gross! Finn don't joke about that!" She didn't want to think about her cousin being forced to have a child by that creepy old man. It made her feel kind of sick. Maybe it was just his friend's kid. Yeah, maybe he was just helping his friend drop off their own kid at the school. That had to be it.

"Sorry. Well, we need to get to class, the kids should be showing up in a few minutes." It was Finn's turn to drag her along this time, despite her protests that she wanted to spy on her cousin a little bit more. Finn scolded her for being a stalker, even though he was smiling. When they got to Finn's classroom there was already a few kids and their parents waiting. Finn apologized for being late, and Rey made up the excuse that Finn had been waiting for her since she was running late due to traffic. Thankfully the parents didn't question her.

-

"JESS!" Poe skidded to a halt in front of his friend as soon as the school day was over and she was bidding the last few of her kindergartners goodbye. He kind of regretted running all the way across the school and up the stairs, his legs were aching now and his whole body was tired from doing a countless amount of pushups with his class at the time taking turns riding on his back and shoulders. Either way, he couldn't take it back.

"What is it, Dameron?" She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay so this is gonna sound creepy but I was eavesdropping on Finn and Rey-"

"I told you not to be a stalker, christ, Dameron. Just ask the man for his number already," she sighed.

The man vigorously shook his head, holding up his hands. "No, no! It was an accident. Rey pulled him into the hallway I was in thinking it was empty, and I panicked and hid by the stairs. So I overheard her talking about _Ben Solo_."

"Didn't he vanish like ten years ago?"

"Nine. Anyways- she said she saw him in the office, which Maz confirmed, by the way, and they were trying to figure out why he was here. You got the new kid, today, right? She thought maybe it's his kid, but it's Ben we're talking about here. Did Ben drop off the kid? Who's the kid?"

Jessika looked shocked. "Ben was here? I didn't see him, but damn, if I had..." She clenched a fist. "He deserves a good punch to the face for what he did."

"Yeah, yeah, but who the hell was the new kid?"

"A cute, tiny little thing named Vivian Sheev Brendan Hux who is just barely five years old and is too quiet to be real. Ben isn't one of his parents, some people named Brandon or Brendol or B-something Hux and Kyle Ren-Hux are. Haven't met them, but you'll never guess who dropped him off."

"Who?"

"Finn's older sister, Captain Gwen Phasma. I got this out of Rey that day Finn came in with a black eye, she hates Finn with all her being. And she'll be walking into this school everyday to drop off and pick up the kid. Finn is gonna be upset."

"Why?! How could she hate Finn?!" Poe couldn't understand why anyone would hate Finn. The man was sweet and possibly the most perfect human being Poe had ever met. Everyone in the school, even all the kids, loved Finn.

"He quit his job and ran away from home this summer without telling anyone in their family. She hasn't forgiven him. And she's the one who dropped little Vivian off, told me she was like his aunt but not related."

"What's she like?" Poe was curious to know what Finn's older sister was like.

"Phasma is the most terrifying woman you'll ever meet. She's pale, probably around 6'3", has short bleach blond hair, and could bench press the both of us without breaking a sweat. She and Finn are adopted, obviously. They came from one of those families that adopted kids like crazy, full house, ya' know? All became security guards or military folks, Phasma on top. And then Finn defected."

"Ah."

"Anything else, Dameron?"

"Nah, later!" He ran off to go relay the news to Finn and Rey.


	2. Packet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A daily evening in the Ren-Hux household ft. angry artist Kylo Ren and a clue as to what happened to Vivian to make him enter school so late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> funfact - Vivian calls Kylo mom because he wants to and no one's ever stopped him + i just like protective mama bear Kylo haha  
> Sorry this is short but it's like an intro?? I'm trying to make ch. 5 and onwards longer hopefully.

**CHAPTER 2**

Kylo looked down at the little packet his son was scribbling all over. He couldn't believe a kindergarten teacher gave him so much homework on his first day. He had a sheet from whatever the normal homework had been, and this big packet to make up for missing the first half of the school year. It wasn't Vivian's fault he'd spent so long in the hospital and then at home on doctor's orders to get lots of rest. Not to mention they hadn't even planned to send him to school until next year, but Hux had figured that Vivian was already pretty smart and could enter slightly early.

Vivian had everything sprawled out on the coffee table, sitting on the floor like it was a little desk despite the couch behind him. Kylo knelt down to look at the packet. The page was about colors, filling in boxes with the correct color that the box was labeled with.

It looked hideously boring. Vivian seemed to be enjoying it though, carefully coloring in the boxes completely. It looked like he took after Hux in neatness.

"Doing your homework? That's a lot..."

"Ms. Pava said this is to figure out what I already know in case I don't know something that she already taught! And the homework from today."

"Huh. When's the packet due?"

"Friday."

It was Monday. "So you don't have to do it all today."

"But I wanna! That way it'll be done!" Vivian insisted. "Plus I wanna color!"

"Okay, you can color." Kylo rubbed Vivian's head, and then froze after he removed his hand. Vivian stared up at him in confusion before lifting his own hand to feel his head. He brought down his hand and gave a little huff seeing the blue paint.

"Moooommyyyyy!!" Vivian whined. This was always happening. Kylo could have sworn that he had wiped his hands off before he came in the room, but apparently not enough. He hadn't even been using blue paint yet on his latest project, he'd been working with orange. It was ridiculous how paint seemed to get everywhere. And he always somehow got paint on Vivian if he wasn't extra careful. 

Kylo sighed. "Let's take a break from your homework and you can take your bath early, okay? To get that paint out of your hair before Daddy gets home." He let Vivian put down his things before scooping him up.

-

Trying to just rinse the paint out had gone horribly wrong. The paint just traveled downwards and now his son's face was partly blue. Vivian kept trying to rub it off himself, which only made the smudging worse. Kylo grabbed a towel and tried to rub it all off, which worked a little bit but only resulted in more smudging and a stained towel. It was getting rather frustrating.

"I'm gonna be blue forever!" Vivian whined as Kylo dumped more water on his head.

"No, you're not! I can fix this, definitely, yeah." That didn't sound very convincing to himself and based on the look Vivian was giving him the boy wasn't convinced either. 

By the time he managed to finally get all of the blue out, Vivian looked worn out and his face was rubbed red. As Kylo toweled him off Vivian stared at his hands in disappointment. "I look like a raisin..." he mumbled.

"Your fingers will be back to normal soon, Vee."

"I'm a raisin... I don't wanna be a raisin...! I hate raisins..."

"You're not a raisin, Vee." They had this discussion every single time Vivian took a bath long enough for his fingers to prune up. "Get dressed and you can go back to your homework."

-

"Why is his face all red?" Hux asked as soon as he came home and saw their child. For once Kylo was disappointed the ginger had come home from work early. He'd walked in just as Vivian was sitting back down to keep working on his outrageously long packet. Kylo still couldn't believe that a teacher would give a five year old so much homework. "Ren, what did you do to him?"

"Why do you assume I did it?!"

"Because every other time something has happened in this house it always directly traces back to you!"

"That's not true!"

"Oh _really_ , Ren? You're saying all the accidents that occur when you are alone in this house are not your fault? Is there some ghost I should know about?"

"I'm not alone! Your cat is in here!"

"Yes, and I'm _so sure_ that Millicent is the one who set part of the kitchen on fire last week. And Vivian must have been the one to spill red paint all over our bed 12 days ago."

At the mention of his name, Vivian looked up. He held up his hands. "I'm a raisin!"

"Vee no," Kylo sighed.

"So, what happened to him?"

"I got paint all over him and it took a long time to get off," Kylo muttered.

Hux pinched the bridge of his nose. "Everything in this house gets fucking paint all over it. This is what I get for marrying an artist."

"HEY!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> up next: A not so typical day at work for Hux


	3. Call out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A not so typical day at work for Hux, with a call from Snoke and concerns from Phasma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the next chapter !! ft. Snoke is a creepy retired old man who Kylo really shouldn't go near but does anyway, and why Vivian missed the first half of the school year but not the Whole story

**CHAPTER 3**

Phasma slid over onto an empty seat as everyone in the conference room filed out of the door. Hux was still there, gathering up all his notes and typing things down onto an iPad. "Hey sir, I just got back from picking up your tiny clone."

Placing a folder onto the table, Hux sighed. "Don't call Vivian my clone, he doesn't look that much like me."

"He's the splitting image of when you were his age with a different color scheme plus glasses. He's got your looks but Ren's colors. And glasses." She insisted. "So his teacher says he's doing really well, he's fitting in just fine. Although she's a bit concerned that even after two weeks he's still not really talking to anyone. And guess what his teacher asked me when he was off grabbing his backpack?"

"What did she ask?"

"If I knew anybody named _Ben_. Hux, the people at the school are _real_ damn close to figuring out that the name in Vivian's school records for his mother is not a birth-name. She kept prodding so I told her that Ben is a common name and the only Ben's I knew was my uncle Benjamin, my sister's boyfriend Benny, and a few historical figures like Benedict or whatever. Then she asked if I knew anyone named just Ben and she damn well didn't believe me when I said I wasn't sure. They're gonna figure out who Kylo is eventually." 

Hux sighed. "There's nothing we can do."

She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket, which was folded into a small square. She handed it to Hux. "Oh yeah, one more thing, parent-teacher conferences are coming up. Ms. Pava said I can't show up, so you have to. Also, I can't pick up Vivian on any of these days, it's too early. I'll still be at the training grounds. You're going to have to grab him yourself, or send Mitaka."

The paper was a list of all the students in the class and the times for the conferences. The teacher's phone number was at the top in case a change was needed. His conference was scheduled for 2:00 on Wednesday. In two days. He checked his schedule to make sure he could go and entered that into his calendar as an urgent reminder. It surely wouldn't take too long, but he marked down that no other events were to be added after that time.

"Thank you, Phasma."

"No problem, Gingersnap."

"Don't call me that!" She was already leaving.

Sighing again, Hux finished up packing up all his things. He had to go back to his office and keep filing out paperwork and going over reports. It was tiresome being CEO, he could see why the old one had retired and went off to do nothing for the rest of his life but look at artwork and commission things. His phone buzzed, and the caller ID named it as just who he was thinking of. Snoke.

He answered with his signature greeting. "You've reached Brendol Hux the Second of the First Order. Hello?"

"Ah, hello. My apologies for bothering you."

"Not at all, Mr. Snoke, you caught me at a good time, I was just finishing a meeting."

"Oh good. I am calling about Kylo. I would like to discuss with him another piece I have in mind to commission, but I cannot reach his cell and he is not picking up the home phone. Do you know when he might have the time to come over and speak with me?"

"Ah, yes, I have his schedule with me." A lie, but this was a good way to keep Kylo out of the way for the parent-teacher conference. "How long will this discussion take?"

"Perhaps a few hours. I wish to show him where the finished product will go, and everything I have in mind. I would also like him to bring over my latest piece, he called yesterday to say it was completed and I'd like him to hang it up."

Kylo and Snoke could end up discussing paintings for _hours_ once they got into it. Kylo usually ended up spending near six hours at Snoke's each time, and it was a 45 minute drive each way, which wasn't a part of the aforementioned six hours. Admittedly it made Hux a little uncomfortable whenever Kylo went, but he knew Snoke wouldn't try anything physical. 

"Hmm...he could go and meet with you on Wednesday, at 1:30 p.m. He's free then, and it gives him time to wrap up the other painting tomorrow." Kylo was technically always free unless he was actively working on a painting. He would already be on his way to Snoke's if the original call had gone through.

"Thank you for your time." Snoke hung up.

-

"Snoke wants to meet with you at 1:30 on Wednesday." Hux informed Kylo as he hung up his jacket. 

"What? He said that?" Kylo narrowed his eyes. Snoke usually called him to say these things.

"Yes. He wants a new painting, and for you to bring the one you finished. He tried to call you but you weren't answering."

Ah, that was it. "My cell phone died, it didn't have any missed call notifications though an hour ago..." He had also been wearing headphones all day, so if Snoke had tried the home phone that would explain missing the calls. A minor commission had been taking up his time all day, so he hadn't been aware of the outside world until Phasma shouted at him that she was back with Vivian. 

Then Vivian had taken up his time, chattering about his day while they went through their after school routine and then to a doctor's appointment. He'd managed to get the boy to bed and to plug in his phone.

"Is Vivian asleep?"

"Yeah, put him to bed little over an hour ago. He was jabbering about school until I tucked him in, so I think he's pretty happy." They'd both been worried about how the boy would adjust. 

"How was his appointment?"

"Doctor says he's definitely recovered but he still needs to take it easy. No activity more strenuous than walking allowed. Same instructions for his inhaler, and he's still good with being off his antibiotics, although he's a bit at risk for getting sick again." Kylo seemed nervous about that. "His shots are being moved from once a week to once every two weeks. I kind of want him to keep taking them once a week, in case he gets exposed to it somehow again."

"I'm sure he won't."

"But what if he does? Hux, I can't handle another four months in the hospital, I can't."

Hux grabbed Kylo's hands. "Stop worrying, I'm sure he'll be fine. Besides, you get any germs off of him with how much you have to clean him due to all your paint."

"Hey!! I only got paint on him once today!" Kylo bristled. "And that's not my fault because he ran in when I was painting and made me drop my brush." Hux rolled his eyes.

Something latched onto his leg and he looked down to see Vivian staring up at him. Kylo's eyes widened seeing their son too. Vivian hugged Hux's leg, "Hi there!"

"You- I put you to bed!!" Kylo grabbed him and lifted him up. Vivian slouched in his hold. "What are you doing up?!" Vivian didn't answer, trying to slouch more, going limp. "Hey!" Vivian hung his head back, seemingly trying to roll out of his parent's arms. It wasn't working. "You can't do this every time I call you out on something!"

"You 'call him out on something'?" Hux echoed, furrowing his brow. "Ren, what the fuck? He's five."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: the parent-teacher conference and Hux's not so great parenting


	4. Conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessika meets probably the most baffling parent she'll ever encounter (not really), Brendol Hux the Second, and wonders how the hell he has a kid.  
> -  
> Hux should probably be more concerned about his son but he's not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy May 4th!!! Here's the next chapter, thanks for the kudos and views!  
> Vivian's conference is loosely based on all of my own in elementary school a bit since I never interacted with the other kids unless they forced me to, except my mom was way more concerned than Hux was.

**CHAPTER 4**

Mitaka had managed to get Hux the whole day off the day of the conference, so Hux was able to not wake up hours before his family and could eat breakfast with them. Vivian was happily swinging his legs while munching on whatever sandwich Kylo had made for him, and Hux couldn't figure out what kind it was at all. It looked like banana and jelly. Hux had barely managed to keep Kylo from eating only six energy bars and forced him to take some toast with jelly smeared on them and only one energy bar.

"Are you guys comin' to my parent-teacher thing?" Vivian suddenly asked. 

"What thing?" Kylo looked up from his energy bar.

Hux interrupted, "I'll be going. I'll pick you up from school today, as well."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Wait- what? What's the parent teacher thing?" Kylo demanded. He hadn't figured out why his husband was home instead of at work -not that he minded, it had been nice to wake up with Hux next to him for once.

"Phasma informed me that one of us has to show up at Vivian's parent-teacher conference. I'm going."

"Wha- when is it?!"

"2 'o clock."

"But- but I'll be at Snoke's!" Kylo protested.

"It's alright." Hux waved him off. "I took off time so I can go. You don't have to. Besides, apparently his teacher is Ms. Jessika Pava."

"Oh." Kylo recognized the name. One of his old friend's friends. He realized something. "Wait... You set up the time with Snoke on purpose! So I wouldn't go! I don't give a fuck if Jessika recognizes me, you don't have to act like you're protecting me-"

"Are you really ready to see them again?"

"It's been nine years!"

"Nine _eventful_ years. Your family will _not_ be happy to see you walk into that school with us. I just want to get this over with quickly. A quick conference does not have to turn into an hours long fight at an elementary school."

Kylo frowned, but reluctantly agreed, "Fine..."

-

"Hey Vivian!" Jessika knelt down next to Vivian as he worked on coloring in a drawing she had handed out. The kids couldn't really do much work with a short day. "Are your parents coming to the conference tonight?" This could be her chance to see if Ben would really show up.

"My dad is! He's gonna pick me up, too!"

"And your mom?"

"Mommy has to go to talk with the person he works for, he can't come." Jessika held back her disappointment.

-

All the kids ran past her as soon as the bell rang towards their parents. There were a few people she didn't recognize, and some high school age kids coming to pick up their siblings in place of their parents. She greeted the ones that walked past her, and waved goodbye to all the kids. Vivian was last out, as usual, he always struggled with packing up all his things, having to take things slowly. If he went too fast he'd have to use his inhaler. It'd happened a few times already, and his 'aunt' was never happy that he'd been pushing himself too hard. She noticed one new parent coming towards the door.

Vivian ran up to him, "Dad!" The boy latched onto his leg.

Well, Jessika didn't know what she was expecting Vivian's father to look like, but it certainly wasn't a tall pale redhead. He was nearly as tall as she remembered Ben being. He didn't look like Ben's type though. She'd always figured he go for some equally looking goth guy, not this ginger who looked like a strict business man. Hell, his hair was gelled. Ben had never even brushed his hair before when she knew him. It was weird to see a man like this with a tiny child dressed in paint covered clothes attached to his leg. 

"Did you have a good day at school?"

"Yeah! I colored pictures! Then I drew Millicent!" The boy had been drawing an orange cat earlier, so it must have been their pet. Millicent, the name sounded so weird, but it suited this man standing in front of her. Jessika had never heard Vivian be so loud before, either.

"That's good. I'll take your bag for you." Vivian let go to shrug off his backpack and give it to his father. The man scooped him up too.

Jessika decided to make conversation. "Are you Vivian's father?"

"Brendol Hux the Second, yes. And you're his teacher, Ms. Pava, right? I'll be seeing you at 2 'o clock for his conference, then."

"You know, since I don't have any parents before you, and I don't have much to do, you can have the conference now, if you'd like."

"Sure."

-

Vivian excitedly showed his father his desk while Jessika went to grab his report card and papers. That gave her enough time. She realized too late that she didn't have any full size chairs that a parent could use. The only one was her desk chair, which she was using. Hux seemed to notice that and took a seat on top of a desk, which was still pretty low but the second highest thing. He pulled Vivian onto his lap, and put the backpack on the next desk. He pulled a phone out of his pocket and handed it to Vivian.

"Will his other parent be coming...Kyle?" Vivian laughed, and Jessika couldn't figure out why.

"My husband Kylo is at work, he's unavailable."

Ah, that was a bit embarrassing. Jessika hadn't realized she'd misread the name. "Oh."

"How has Vivian been doing in school?"

"Very well, he's completely caught up, and does perfectly on his classwork and homework. My only issue is that he doesn't talk at all in class."

"Does he answer questions?"

"Well, yes, he always raises his hand-"

"Then I don't see the issue. If he's doing well and volunteering then there's no problem at all."

"He's not talking to the other children and he's not making any friends. Children need to make friends."

"I don't see any reason why that's a concern." Jessika couldn't believe this guy. "It's clearly not effecting his schoolwork, so why bring it up?"

"Children need friends to be happy!"

He looked down at his son, "Vivian, are you happy at school?"

"Mhmm!" Vivian nodded enthusiastically. "I like it a lot!"

"Do you want friends?"

"Nope. Don't care about anybody in class- I've got you and Mommy and Millicent and Auntie Phasma and Mr. Mitaka and all of Mommy's friends from the art shows."

"As you can see, a meaningless topic. He simply doesn't like the other children. Well, Ms. Pava, if that is all." Hux stood up, picking up the backpack. "Then we will be taking our leave. Do I need to take his report card?"

"Yes, but-" Hux snatched it up from her desk and walked off before she could finish. She'd never had a parent just leave before, so it left her shocked. She also couldn't believe how a parent could just not care that their child had no friends. Vivian shouted back a goodbye before they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: motorcycles and the Knights of Ren for an entire chapter  
> -  
> ohh boy we're getting closer and closer to Soccer Mom™ Kylo im so excited


	5. Motorcycles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Knights of Ren show up at the school, there's a bunch of motorcycles and masks and they nearly get kicked off of the school property. Hux would probably have a heart attack if he could see what was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're all excited for Soccer Mom™ Kylo Ren but we have a few more chapters to go until we get there  
> Thanks for the love !!!  
> Also my next update might not be as quick since I don't have the chapter finished and I meant to upload this yesterday but I had AP testing and walked home in the rain so I was Too Tired.  
> ive never been to an art show or whatever so yeah Kylo sells his paintings haha

**CHAPTER 5**

Since the next day was also another short day with more conferences, Jessika was curious to see as to who would come and pick up Vivian. Poe had gathered _intel_ , by asking Rey to ask Finn, that Phasma was at work and would not be able to pick up her non-biological nephew. It seemed like Brendol Hux picking up his own child was a one time occurrence that Jessika was glad not to relive again, so it was unknown to who would be picking up Vivian.

Whoever they were, they were five minutes late. Not that five minutes made much of a difference, most of the kids were still struggling to pack up, but she was used to whomever was picking up Vivian being early or right on the dot. Phasma was always a few minutes early and right at the door when it opened, and Hux had been there just as early, if not earlier.

She heard a noise in the distance that sounded like motorcycles, although no one around town rode them except for Phasma, and her motorcycle was quiet. The noise got louder until not one but _five_ big and extremely loud motorcycles, one with a sidecar, drove in and stopped right next to the entrance of the kindergarten area. The six bikers who got off and headed straight towards the doors were very familiar, despite looking slightly different.

Which made sense, she hadn't seen them in nine years, and they had certainly worn out or outgrew their previous outfits. The Knights of Ren, a ridiculous group of artists that she had had the misfortune of meeting due to knowing Ben Solo and how he became a member of their weird group. She knew for a fact that none of them had a child in the school, so why were they here?

She was ready to snap at them and tell them that masks were forbidden on school property, and so were weapons -one had a very large knife hanging off their belt, but they stopped among the other -frightened- parents, as if they were waiting for a child, and started talking amongst themselves. Jessika took in their appearances. They all had their typical masks, dreadful looking things, and were clad in black leather with spikes, chains, and paint all over it. Before she could step forward and not so politely ask them to leave, one of her students rushed past her towards them. 

Vivian latched onto the leg of the closet one, dropping his backpack. "Hi there!" Another one lifted him up, "Hi!"

"Hey Viv!"

"Ren's kid!" A third pressed their mask against the boy's cheek in some imitation of a kiss.

"How was your day?" The fourth one lifted up the abandoned bookbag as a fifth came up to ruffle Vivian's hair.

"It was good! Whoa!" The last one took the boy and put him on their shoulders.

"Hahah, aren't you tall? Grow an extra few feet since the last time we saw you? Your parents aren't home so do you wanna go out and get icecream?" The first one suggested.

"I'm allergic to icecream..." 

The second punched the first in the arm. "He's lactose intolerant, you idiot! He'll like- die if we give him icecream! And then Kylo's gonna kill _us_ for killing his kid!"

"Yeah man he'll get sick if we feed him icecream. How about candy?"

"Isn't he allergic to nuts and stuff too? That will _actually_ kill him."

"Please don't kill me...!" Vivian hugged the helmet he was holding onto, pressing his face against the top. 

"We won't!!! Let's just- let's just take him to Kylo's art show!" The second suggested.

"Dude."

"What? It's a great idea! Art is great! It's- it's educational! Plus, like, his mom is there. You want to see your mom and art, right?" Vivian lifted his head and nodded. "See!"

"Kylo will kill us for interrupting his show."

"Would you rather us accidentally kill the child." The second deadpanned. "We're going to the show. I call the sidecar!" They bolted towards the motorcycles.

"Sniper you're such a brat!" Another shouted.

-

Vivian was dropped down into Sniper's lap. "Sidecar's the safest. I'll drive."

"Thanks, Heavy." Sniper strapped them both in and then pulled up a small helmet. "Safety is important!" He secured the helmet on Vivian's head, flipping down the visor. "We broke into your garage to get this for you, since safety is important. That's why we were kind of late." Sniper wrapped his arms around Vivian, "Extra safety!"

"Stop saying the word safety or I'm telling Armory to drive this one."

"No! She's a risky driver!"

Heavy turned on the bike. "The kid survives Kylo's driving, he can survive Armory's." Sniper shook his head slowly, recalling Kylo's risky driving style. "Although I'm not sure how often he does it, since Hux probably wouldn't like it much."

"That guy's no fun!"

-

Armory ran up to take her turn in carrying Vivian as soon as they parked at the convention building Kylo was at. She lifted him up, not taking off the helmet, and put him on her shoulders, giggling. "I've got him! My turn!"

"What about his helmet?"

"Oh come oooon! We're all in masks, Kylo's in a mask, do you really think he'd appreciate us coming in with the kid's face visible? It'd kill his mysterious vibe!" She tried to look up at Vivian. "What do you think?"

"I like my helmet!"

"Exactly! Let's go inside! I haven't seen Kylo's latest pieces. Do you know what they are, Viv?"

"Somebody dying!"

"That's pretty vague but OK!"

-

Kylo froze in the middle of showing off one of his paintings to a potential buyer when he spotted his friends entering the doors, his son on one of their shoulders. He held back a sigh and turned to the buyer, "Excuse me for a moment." He stalked over to the group. "What are you doing here?!"

"Hi Mommy!" Vivian waved. Kylo finally sighed and Armory leaned forward so Kylo could pull the boy off of her shoulders. Vivian pressed his visor against Kylo's mask, giggling. Sniper handed him Vivian's backpack. "I rode in the sidecar!"

"That's good." Kylo tried to figure out what to do. He could put Vivian's backpack in the closet with his stuff, but he didn't know where to put Vivian. He couldn't leave him somewhere, but he couldn't just carry him around. It would be weird. Plus, Vivian was wearing his helmet for some reason, and that would be even weirder. Maybe he could follow him around? Kylo put Vivian on the ground. A mistake, Vivian immediately tipped over and fell. Kylo picked him back up before the boy could register what happened and get upset. "You're okay."

"Okay!"

Sniper snorted. Heavy elbowed him in the chest. Kylo finally decided that maybe it would just be better to carry him after all, even if it looked weird. It was better than having Vivian trip over his own feet while he talked to people. He didn't want to take Vivian home covered in bruises.

-

He had managed to sell all but two of his paintings, and one of them was on hold. That counted as a good day, so he packed up the two canvases and the rest of his things and strapped them to the back of his motorcycle. Vivian had been quiet the rest of the day, and no one had commented on the fact that his very small child was wearing a helmet, they either didn't want to mention it or thought it was cute that they were matching aesthetics.

Kylo made sure his son's helmet was on securely and then got onto the motorcycle. He put on the harness he had made and strapped it on, so Vivian was secure against him and wouldn't be able to slide or fall off at all, and so he could use both hands to steer. He'd made it after attempting to drive the motorcycle when Vivian was two and struggling the entire time until he finally pulled over and put the boy in his jacket, zipping it up halfway so he could breathe but not fall out. Hux hadn't been impressed when he came home and told that story.

He was pretty sure Hux wanted to forbid Vivian from riding with any of them but he hadn't gotten in an accident with Vivian yet so there was no reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Poe gets some time in the spotlight, and Han gets in on the rumors and does a bad thing even though he meant no harm, and Hux nearly sues the school


End file.
